Sasuke's departure
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: Okay then, this is all you people get. Not putting in any more work whwn I can type the book. This actually is part of my book series called The Moonlight Pegasus....so enjoy the preview while I type up the series.
1. Saving Sasuke: True Zan Revealed!

Yay! My first fanfic! Okay, not first, but first on the Internet!!!!! Woooohooooooo!

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto, Mononoke Hime, Sailor Moon, or any of the other movies/shows like Howl's Moving Castle that I threw into the mix. I also do not own the character Zan Kaida; she is my friend's character. However I do own Icucarina Uchiha, Shakuma Uchiha, Ryugakakure, Chigakakure, and the Chikage and Ryukage.

Description: Kaida and Sasuke are helping to fight the 3rd Great Ninja War, but Sasuke gets badly injured…what will happen to him?

_**Chapter One: Saving Sasuke! True Zan Revealed!**_

Kaida murmured the names of the hand signs as she made them. "Ino, Inu, Tori, Hatsu, Hitsugi…Summoning Jutsu!!" She shouted the last two words. A glow emanated from her few moments, then disappeared. Behind her was an enormous dragon, the same dragon sealed inside her at birth. It had the same green eyes and wings of fire that she had. Working quickly, she jumped on its back and directed it towards the dragon ninja Sasuke was fighting off. The dragon easily knocked them aside. Kaida used the Uchiha Clan's Dragon Fire Technique to be rid of them.

Sasuke ducked down as Kaida and the dragon she had summoned plowed through the Dragon Village Nin. Noticing she had missed one of them, he threw a couple kunai at the ninja. He blocked them, and then rushed to attack with one of his own. Sasuke dodged, tapping a paper bomb onto the ninja's back. He made the sign of the tiger with one hand and it exploded, killing the Nin instantly. He did not notice the ninja from the Village Hidden in Blood behind him. The Blood ninja pulled a katana out of the sheath at his waist. In one swift movement, he jabbed the katana into Sasuke's side.

Finishing off the Dragon ninja, Kaida glanced behind her at Sasuke. A Chigakakure Nin was pulling a katana out of his side. "Sasuke!!" She threw a shuriken at the other nin, knocking the bloody katana out of his hands. He made the sign of the Tiger with one hand and disappeared. "…Unnh…" Sasuke's eyes closed halfway. He fell hard to the ground. "SASUKE!!!!!" Kaida shouted again, even more concerned. She rushed over to him, landing on her knees by his side, tears streaming from her eyes. She layed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Sasuke…wake up…please wake up…."But he did not wake. The wound in his side bled badly. "Oh, Sasuke…I'm so sorry…"

Shakuma, Neji, Itachi, and two specially trained Medic ninja carefully walked the battlefields, Itachi leading. Seeing a flash of bright, flame red, Shakuma ran ahead. She knew that color. Had Kaida summoned the Dragon at last? Yes, she had. But the ninja around her were all dead dragon and blood Nin. The girl was kneeling on the ground, wings folded. Shakuma ran faster. Then suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. There, in front of Kaida on the ground, was her brother Sasuke. The ground was stained red with blood, as was her brother's shirt. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly walked over and knelt next to him. Kaida looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Shakuma…I tried…"

"No, it's not your fault. Those ninja are very stealthy. You may not have even known."

Shakuma carefully rolled her brother onto his back, his head in her lap. She stroked his deep black hair, tears splashing onto his face as they fell from hers. She looked down by her brother's feet. A katana, drenched in Sasuke's blood, also in the crescent-moon style of Chigakakure, lay there. Then she looked back, noticing a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. He stared up at her, his once bright black eyes now dulled in pain.

"…Sasuke…"

He smiled feebly. Kaida wiped her eyes. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" He looked at her slowly. "…No…you did not…unhh…see him…I…do not…blame you…" He coughed violently, bringing up blood. Shakuma's eyes widened in concern for her brother.

Trudging after his sister, Neji and the Medic Ninja in tow, Itachi thought to himself: "Why did she run off like that?" Not realizing he had said it out loud. "That's why." Said Neji softly, also running ahead. Itachi and the other two ninja ran after him.

"Dear Hokage…Oh My God…Sasuke…" he said, staring at his younger brother and sister. Though her rarely ever did anything that involved his siblings much, her went and knelt next to them. Neji stood behind his wife (Shakuma), tears beginning to fill his eyes. Itachi was full-out crying, though silently. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as pain shot through him, making him cough up more blood. His sister slipped her hand into his; wincing when he gripped it, as he tried to endure the pain the gash in his side caused him.

He heard singing, a soft, gentle voice. Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. His younger sister Shakuma was singing the song their mother had sang to them when they were young. Many called it 'The Uchiha Lullaby'. It was meant to sooth young children to sleep, but some of the clan sang to someone close to death. Tears slipped down his face as he closed his eyes and listened to Shakuma's sweet voice.

So? What did you think? Was it good? I had to change a few things from the original, but I think it turned out all right. R&R please!

Uchiha Shakuma


	2. Gone   but for how long?

**A/N:** yeah…. I just uploaded the first chapter about fifteen minutes ago before I started typing this…and it already has eight or more hits…. CHA!!!!!!!!! So then…if you ppl really like this cause you're Sasuke haters…get a dang life. Pardon my French.

**A/N2: **I do NOT own the song Every Heart from InuYasha…and yeah it's in Japanese. Deal with it.

_**Chapter Two: Gone…but for how long?**_

_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara _

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou _

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara _

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita _

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao ni deaetara _

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no _

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni _

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga _

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite _

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni _

_Atataka na basho ga aru so sweet _

_Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa _

_Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite _

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

Shakuma stopped her singing and looked in concern at her brother. His face was peaceful, a smile upon his lips. He slowly opened his eyes. Whilst she had been singing, his breathing had been even and unlabored. But now it was. "…Why…did you…stop…sister…" His voice was watery, as though he spoke through blood. His eyes were even duller than they were, he could not even look at his sister. His eyesight was gone. "I…I can think of nothing else." Shakuma paused. "Brother…we have to get you back to the village…"

Sasuke closed his now useless eyes. "…No Shakuma…all of us…leave this world…eventually…" He stopped for a moment. "…Some return…others…do not…"

He turned his head to where he knew his older brother Itachi was. "…Itachi…" he muttered. The older boy touched his hand to his brothers in response, so he would not have to speak through his tears.

"…Take care…of our sisters…" He opened his blank, lifeless eyes. "…If…the children of yours…ask where I am…tell them I've gone away…for awhile…and that…they'll see me…again someday…" A tear slid down his cheek as he said this, and his sister Shakuma blinked back her own tears. One of the medic Nin was writing down everything Sasuke said. Sasuke smiled weakly. "…Brother…sister…Kaida…always remember…that I…I love you…" His eyes closed, and he seemed to relax. Uchiha Sasuke was gone…but for how long?

Yeah…there ya' go. And if you care, the pages of the original story are tear-stained…cause I was crying as I wrote this story. R&R please! And I know I't shorter...but a least you get a good song to go with it...which I had to switch from the song 'Newgrange' I had in the original context...and formatting SUCKS!!!!


	3. Sakura Finds Out

_**Chapter Three: Sakura Finds Out**_

Shakuma looked up to the sky above her. A little while ago, it had been clear. But now, as if the angels were weeping, a soft rain fell. She stared up, wondering what would happen now. She stood, trying not to disturb the body of her brother. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, and she fell into his arms sobbing. One of the medic-nin unrolled a stretcher and went to move Sasuke, but was stopped immediately by Itachi. "No, Shakuma and I will take care of him." Itachi said. The Medic-nin backed off, saying "You have your rights then." Itachi moved Sasuke onto the stretcher, and then looked up at Neji. The Hyuuga let go of her, and Itachi beckoned her over. Shakuma did as he asked, even though tears welled in her eyes and she could not see all that well. She lifted one end of the stretcher in unison with her only remaining brother.

Kaida watched as her husband and sister-in-law began the long walk back to the village bearing the body of their beloved brother. Neji stood beside Kaida, and, when she glanced at him, she noticed that he was crying silent tears of anguish. It was strange to see him cry, that wasn't something Neji normally did very often. Kaida touched his shoulder, muttering, "Come on Neji." As she followed after the two Uchiha. He followed he, the Medic-nin in tow.

㊥㊤㊥

Shakuma led the way, giving her the privilege of not having to look at the fallen Uchiha. Tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing on the soft ground and mingling with blood. She was in a daze, walking almost without purpose. Neji had to guide her after a while. A bout an hour and a half later, they walked through the great gates of Konohagakure. Datsuyo Uchiha, Sister to Fugaku Uchiha, saw them but said nothing, not knowing they were carrying the body of Sasuke, her nephew. When she realized who it was, she fell in line behind them in sorrow.

㊋㊋㊋

The group headed slowly, but steadily, to the hospital. People who noticed and recognized Sasuke fell in line behind others; soon forming a long procession through the streets of Konoha Most of them had known Sasuke. Others were simple paying him respect. When Shakuma, Itachi, Kaida, Neji, and the others reached the hospital, only they and the medic-nin entered. While on of them disappeared, the other led them to an I.C.U. room and instructed Ithachi and Shakuma to move Sasuke onto one of the beds while he went to fetch Sakura.

㋯㋯㋯

Sakura looked up from a stack of paperwork as on of her medical assistants walked in silently. "Well?" she said, cocking her head. "…has something happened? You look as if an Uchiha is dead." The assistant's eyes widened, then he looked quickly down at the floor. "Unfortunately, that is exactly what has happened ma'am." Now it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. "Who?" she asked. "I was asked not to tell you, so you would not be seen crying in the hallways." Sakura's eyes softened. "Alright I'll follow you." She got up from her chair, abandoning her reading glasses and paperwork to follow the medical assistant.


End file.
